Factor Sorpresa
by Akira.A
Summary: Al abrirse la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron un poco -¿Por qué te haces pasar por mi alumna? Con un suave puff la técnica que ocultaba la identidad de aquella persona se deshizo. Quise hablar pero antes de hacerlo la chica de ojos esmeralda se me vino encim


Hola a todos! Bueno aquí pongo este corto one-shot que tenia escrito desde hace un buen tiempo y que el otro día haciendo limpieza y ordenando en mis cosas encontré, no sabía si ponerlo pues es el primero que escribo de Naruto, al final decidí compartirlo con ustedes espero que les guste.

Los dejo para que lean, dejen sus comentarios opiniones en un review se los agradeceré de todo corazón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Factor Sorpresa **

…**El Sabor de tus Labios….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentado detrás de mi escritorio sentía como el sol ardiente bañaba las dunas y así con ellas a mi aldea.

Deje de mirar al vacío y centre mi mirada en mi mano derecha, partículas de arena comenzaron enseguida a rodearla…Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo hacia mi despacho.

Antes de que la mano del extraño alcanzara el pomo de la puerta fijé mi vista al frente

-Adelante…-dije con la voz seria de siempre.

Al abrirse la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron un poco y pronto los ligeros y seguros pasos de la muchacha que acababa de entrar me hicieron sonreír interiormente puesto que en el exterior mi mascara de frialdad seguía intacta.

Con mis ojos fijos en ella, recorrí sin vergüenza alguna de arriba abajo su marcada figura, no me sorprendió ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la que se suponía era mi alumna Matsuri porque… Mis ojos se fijaron en los marrones oscuro. Ella no era mi alumna.

-¿Por qué te haces pasar por mi alumna? – Mi voz sonó nuevamente igual de sosegada y profunda que siempre.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como les fue posible, luego volvieron a la normalidad. En un instante observe como apretaba su puño y en sus labios aparecía una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Este gesto inesperado, me descoloco por completo.

Seria posible que detrás de ese rostro…Con un suave puff la técnica que mantenía oculta la verdadera identidad de aquella persona se deshizo y ahora sí, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al observar el verdadero rostro detrás de esa técnica.

Mis labios se abrieron para volver a hablar pero antes de que lo hiciera la chica se me vino encima.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la suavidad de unos labios que se amoldaban a los míos. Me perdí por segundos en esos ojos color esmeralda antes de que su dueña los cerrara suavemente.

Un hormigueo instantáneo recorrió mi cuerpo desde mis labios hasta la punta de mis dedos al sentir el suave y constante movimiento de sus labios contra los míos, lleve una de mis manos a su rostro con intenciones de apartarlo pero mi cuerpo inesperadamente al final decidió hacer otra cosa.

Con un rápido movimiento lleve mi mano detrás de su nuca, obligándola a estrechar su contacto con mi boca, de sus labios se desprendió un leve gemido puesto que ahora nuestros labios chocaban con mayor intensidad, algo delicado y húmedo se introdujo en mi boca y la exploró con detalle, un fuego desconocido para mi me consumió con rapidez.

Con mi mano libre explore brevemente la suave piel de su muslo marcando cada curva hasta llegar a su cintura donde coloque mi mano posesivamente, en un acto por sentirla mas cerca la atraje mas hacia mi, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en mi regazo en una pose demasiado comprometedora.

Sus labios por la sorpresa se separaron de los míos. Nos miramos fijamente con la respiración entrecortada

Ahora, en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de picardía. Nuevamente besó fugazmente mis labios y ante mi nuevo desconcierto se aparto de mi regazo tan rápido como a él había llegado.

Los pasos de la chica peli-rosa hacia la puerta lograron despejarme la mente por unos segundos

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto?- la respuesta de la chica no se hizo esperar

-Una misión con factor sorpresa.

-Una misión….-al volverse, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa- ¿Impuesta por?

-Mi corazón Kazekage-sama

La sonrisa que solo le solía dedicar a muy pocas personas apareció inevitablemente en la comisura de mis labios.

-¿Objetivo?-la chica rió, una risa dulce, cautivadora.

-El Sabor de tus Labios.


End file.
